Try To Find Me
by redshipper
Summary: His heart skips a beat and a flutter in his stomach tells him how nervous he is about meeting her again


b Title: /b Try to Find Me

b Author: /b Lucy (spybarbie)  
b Pairing: /b Booth/Brennan

b Spoilers: /b none  
b Rating: /b PG  
b Summary: /b His heart skips a beat and a flutter in his stomach tells him how nervous he is about meeting her again

b Try to Find Me /b 

"_The pretence is not what restricts me_

_It's the circles inside_

_An anatomy of kisses_

_And a teacher who tries_

_And knows how we'll disappear_

_Would you like to be my Missus_

_And a future with child_

_You know we can't get back from here_

_We can get away_

_Lady won't you try to find me_

_Lady there is no need to fight_

_Lady won't you try to find me_

_Lady it will be alright"_

(Interpol – Take You On a Cruise)

The first time they meet again after being together for the first time is at the diner, away from everyone's curious eyes, where they can be by themselves and just chat, awkwardly at first, but slowly adjusting into their old selves, light banter and bickering, soft smiles and accidentally brushing hands against each other.

Booth arrives first, to wait for her. He chooses a booth by the window and somewhat distant from the door; distant from the kitchen's door and where the sun shines upon their table, for he wants to see her glowing under the sunshine, bright blue eyes and pale skin hidden under layers of clothes to protect her from the cold.

Every time the door opens he looks up, hopeful, even though he knows he's at least thirty minutes early. He waits. He watched people coming and going by through the window, the sounds of the diner blurred and unheard by his ears when he finally sees her car parking and her self-assured figure hopping out of it, walking fastly in the diner's direction. His heart skips a beat and a flutter in his stomach tells him how nervous he is about meeting her again.

When she finally enters the place and catches his eyes, looking for him, she smiles. Strutting to his table, her smile seems to get broader as she approaches and, instead of sitting opposite to him like she always does, she sits by his side on the booth and slides closer to him, pressing her body to his. A second later her arms are around his neck, fingers fumbling with his hair and lips against him, kissing him deeply, eyes closed and completely unaware of some curious glances towards them. Booth tenderly holds her face between his hands, brushing his thumb on her cheek.

When they finally part, Booth rests his cheek against hers, taking in a deep breath to feel her perfume, the one he had associated to her for two years now and now it seemed to be a part of her, like the fruity scent of her shampoo, or the scent of her office in the Jeffersonian.

Booth parted from her to watch her face, as he had predicted, the sun shining on her made her eyes look even brighter than the usual, deep blue and beautiful, as she squinted under the light; her hair looked lighter and she looked younger than she really was, bathed in light and joy. To his eyes she was perfection.

"Have you ordered?" she asked, sitting up straight, facing the table.

"I was waiting for you, did you eat?"

"No, I'm starving."

She held the menu in one hand while the other brushed against his own and tangled her fingers in his, as if it was the most natural gesture in the world. Booth smiled, looking down at their fingers laced together as she read the menu, nonchalantly.

The diner's door opened and closed again with a loud thud, startling him out of his own mind. He was still by himself, waiting for her to arrive and still ten minutes early.

He made a gesture for the waitress to pour more coffee for him and took in a deep sigh, when he saw her strutting fastly towards the diner, for the second time that day, only now her coming to his direction and the smile on her face were real. She looked slightly flushed and happy, as she sat in front of him and took a sip from his refilled cup, before frowning and looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

He raised an eyebrow, proud for her finally developing any people skill. There was something wrong with him, only he didn't feel like telling her that it was she the source of it. Should he really tell her that he couldn't sleep a whole night because he worried too much about her? And that he couldn't stop thinking about the many ways he wanted to kiss and touch her?

Not this afternoon. Maybe some other day.

"Nothing, just a stomachache, Bones."

"You shouldn't drink too much coffee then," she replied, wisely.

He smiled. Temperance Brennan would be the death of him, someday. Or his redemption. Someday.

b END /b 


End file.
